memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:NGC 321
My research indicated that NGC-321 is also known as M21, an open Cluster in Sagittarius. I've contacted a site on the subject of NGC about this so hopefully I can correct the main page here. how did you get the idea that NGC-321 was a Galaxy? --TOSrules 01:11, Dec 21, 2004 (CET) :According to the online interactive NGC catalog http://www.seds.org/~spider/ngc/ngc.html, it's a galaxy in Cetus. M21 corresponds to NGC 6531. -- EtaPiscium 04:41, 21 Dec 2004 (CET) You are both right, NGC 6531 is an open cluster in the sagittarius constellation also known as "M21, Cr 363, Mel 188, Lund 806, ESO 521-SC019, h 1993, GC 4367", however it has no entry in the original New General Catalogue of 1888. NGC 321 as catalogised by Dreyer is a galaxy in the Cetus constellation with other designations "MCG-01-03-043, GC 5130, PGC 3443" and "m 21" http://www.ngcic.org/ -- Kobi 10:51, 21 Dec 2004 (CET) Removed section I am removing the following: ::Since NGC 321 is another galaxy outside of the Milky Way, Eminiar cannot be there. More likely Eminiar is within 100 light years of our Sun but appears close to or in the same direction as NGC321 from earth. Eminiar is most probably a "G" type yellow-orange dwarf star similiar to our Sun for it to support life. Therefore it would not be visible from earth. Perhaps it could be said to be "in" or "near" NGC321 because that is visible from earth and Eminiar is in the same direction as NGC321. :Retrieved from "User:Johnallen1026" This is an entirely unnecessary level of speculation. The article already points out that NGC 321 is another galaxy. Beyond that, we do not need to speculate how close Eminiar is, what type of star, etc. It is also entirely improper to have that "retrieved from this user page" line. Please do not re-add this without discussing it here, and coming to a community consensus. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:24, 27 October 2006 (UTC) ::In the episode, Kirk says: ::"The Enterprise is en route to star cluster NGC 321. Objective--to open diplomatic relations with the civilizations known to be there. We have sent a message to Eminiar VII, principle planet of the star cluster, informing them of our friendly intentions.", ::meaning, he not only said the ship was heading for NGC 321 but he identified it as a star cluster. So, in the Star Trek universe, by the 23rd Century, NGC 321 is a star cluster which is located in the Milky Way Galaxy. We have no clue if the naming conventions changed, or maybe were always different in the Star Trek universe, but if Kirk said "Star cluster NGC 321" then it is a star cluster. Of course, we can add to the background section, that in our universe, NGC 321 is a galaxy, far, far away but any further speculation how this mistake happened is unwarranted as we just have to accept what was said in the episodes even if it was erroneous from our perspective/point in time. --Jörg 18:47, 27 October 2006 (UTC) And the background section already includes a note about it being a galaxy in the real world. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:52, 27 October 2006 (UTC)